A PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Express card is a bus interface board used to interconnect peripheral devices in a computer or communication platform application or the like, and is commonly used in a product, such as a server. A PCI Express interface varies according to a different bus bit width, and includes X1, X4, X8, and X16. A short PCI Express card may be inserted in a long PCI Express slot for use.
A PCI-E card (PCI Express card) has a series of standards, including a shape and a size, and can be directly purchased for use. To enhance system maintainability and meet an assembly requirement or the like, a product, such as a server, usually has a hot plug requirement for a PCI-E card, and a circuit of the PCI-E card also supports hot plug.
A connector of a PCI-E card is also called an edge connector and is at an edge adjacent to a plane where a panel is located, and a non-conventional board is at an edge opposite to the plane where the panel is located. Therefore, to meet a hot plug requirement in a position of the panel, a two-dimensional moving mechanism must be used for implementation. Because of a special shape, a PCI-E card cannot be directly plugged in and out in a position of the panel. According to a conventional installation manner, a shelf needs to be taken out, and then the PCI-E card needs to be plugged out from the top after a cover of the shelf is opened, which cannot meet a requirement of a device for hot plug without power interruption and without service interruption.
Therefore, how to develop a PCB board plug mechanism to implement a hot plug operation for a PCI-E card directly in a position of a panel under a precondition of no power interruption and no service interruption becomes an important technical problem to be urgently addressed by a person skilled in the art.